Megan's one of a kind TWOshot
by shatteredrainbowveins
Summary: Megan is excited to show Link how much she adores him, but along the way...some trouble finds her. Twice!
1. Chapter 1

He must be the one. He MUST be! He's my biggest crush, my idol, my everything...Link has driven me wild with passion ever since we met! I can't take my eyes away from his cute blonde hair, his brilliant blue eyes, his adorable green outfit he wears from time to time...he's literally perfection. In fact, I want to show Link just how much he means to me, so that's why I'm gonna make him a cake! I'm out in the forest, picking berries and sugar cane. I need ingredients to make this cake absolutely perfect, just like he is. I didn't want to buy those wannabe ingredients at the shops, they're not good enough! No. I'm gonna suck at baking in the best of ways. By sucking on the batter-covered spoon because I don't want to share. Wait...let me re-phrase that: I'll only share with Link!

I strolled around, kneeling down to any and every bush that had fruit on it. So far my bag is full of ten strawberries, two apples, a few canes of sugar, and a mint leaf. I'm doing surprisingly well. Penis. As I go to stand back up, I feel a weighing pressure on my right shoulder. It kept me from standing, keeping me on my knees. "What the fuck?" I quickly turned my head, but just before I could see who it was I got knocked out. As I fell into unconsciousness I hear a low, cooing voice say, "You shouldn't be out here all alone, young lady. Let me keep you company..."

I smelled smoke, something was burning? Cooking? No. This wasn't the smoke of a fire. It was...incense. WHAT? I weakly opened my eyes, feeling a horrible fucking pain on my forehead. Penis. Where the Hell am I?! I go to move, but found that I was shackled and chained. My wrists were chained behind my back, and my ankles were chained together. "Wondering out and about like that makes you **much** too easy of a target, darling. Haven't you ever listened to anything your parents told you?" That same manly voice purred out from the shadows. I widened my eyes, knowing exactly who it is. "LET ME GO YOU PERV! LINK! HELP! THIS PERV'S GONNA-" My shout was silenced by a red aura covering my mouth. It was this odd, sparkling crimson magic that worked like a hand covering my lips. I was muffled. I let out shushed yells and grumbles as I violently thrashed in the restraints. Ghirahim chuckled, walking over to me with his hips swaying side to side.

"Naughty language, young lady. Show me some manners on the first date..." Ghirahim said quietly, bending over me to whisper in my ear, "...or else I might have to...discipline you." His warm breaths hit my damn ear, making me shiver and make muffled screams. Unbelievably, my face turned RED. I found myself shaking now! Because of HIM?! N-No way! The demon Lord snickered, showing me his long, gooey red tongue and flicking it like a serpent. I cringed and shivered. He hummed and stood back up, hands behind his back. Penis. He turned around, smiling wickedly with half-closed eyes. "But that isn't going to happen, Ghirahim." A younger male voice said from above. Ghirahim's pointy right ear twitched in annoyance as he glanced up, seeing the blonde-haired boy standing on a blue flotation sphere high above the demon Lord's head. "Foolish boy. Must you be so foul? You misbehave in front of _me?_ Perhaps you're the one who needs discipline, young Link." Ghirahim spat, tossing his red overthrow to the side and then huffing.

Link's blue flotation sphere popped like a bubble and he drew out his sword as he came plummeting down towards Ghirahim. Ghirahim snarled, snapping his fingers and making his ebony sword appear in his right hand. He grasped the handle tight and made a booming roar as he slashed his blade against Link's. Link's sword was knocked out of his hand, and he was roughly caught by his shirt. The shorter boy writhed and grunted as he tried freeing himself from the demon Lord's tight grip. Ghirahim saw a small speck of blood on Link's shoulder from where his blade sliced the younger male. Ghirahim glanced at me before slowly slithering his wet tongue along Link's cut. Link gasped shakily, his eyes shot wide open. He kicked and lowered his pointy ears. I was PISSED. NOBODY TOUCHES LINK LIKE THAT! ESPECIALLY NOT THAT PERV! I saw Link's sword on the floor, close to my chained feet. As Ghirahim continued to creep Link out, I inched my way over to the blade and successfully kicked it over to them. Link kicked it up into the air with his feet, caught it in his right hand, and jabbed Ghirahim right through his chest...

"AAAGHH!" Ghirahim hollered in agony, stumbling back as he dropped Link. The blonde-haired boy darted forward, making a battle cry as he roundhouse kicked the sword all the way through the demon Lord's chest, ending him. Blood trickled down Ghirahim's lips, pooling out of his mouth. He smirked and said in a raspy voice, "Y-You think...this...is-*cough*-is over..? Heh...d-don't even...hope for it...ughh.." After that Ghirahim's body hit the floor with a 'thud', motionless and cold. Link nodded once, fixing his green pointy cap before walking over towards me. He knelt down, smiling kindly at me as he undid the chains and held out his arms to me for a hug. I totally accepted, obviously. Penis. I tackled Link in a tight, warm hug, not letting go. Link exhaled as I bear-hugged him, hugging me back just as tight. "Thank you for saving me from that creepy pedophile, Link! God I thought he was going to rape me.." I admitted with a laugh, pulling away from the hug a little. Link laughed along, shaking his head. "I would never let that happen to you, Megan. I promise to be by your side from now on. During the bad times..." He paused, eyes shining as he lifted my chin with a finger and pressed our lips together softly. I blushed insanely red, steam coming off of my cheeks. HOLY SHIT ITS HAPPENING! "...and the good." Link finished with a sweet tone.


	2. Chapter 2

A month had passed since Ghirahim's death. I was so glad that Link and I could finally move on and be together. I just can't believe that HE kissed ME! It was so amazing. I think about it a lot. The sad thing is...he didn't ever do it again. After that day he just kinda...kept his distance. I don't know why. Made me feel like feces. I even ended up making him that cake that I was planning out, and he just thank me without a hug or a kiss or even a high-five! The little-...whatever. Now I'm just laying on my bed, alone and irritated. I painted this wonderful picture for Link, one with me and him kissing, just like from the night he saved me. The painting stayed there, oils dry and color fading. I sighed, turning to my side and punching my pillow angrily. "What could he be doing?! Was I not a good kisser? Did _my_ kissing skills make him change his mind? What the Hell!" I said to myself, flustered and exhausted. I had bags under my eyes. I was restless.

The calm wind came in through my window, the soft sounds of owls outside lulled me. I was tired for sure, but my mind was wide awake. I heard Shrek at my window. He asked for donkey. I told him that gas was an instrument. He flew away, the smell of onions following behind. I heard my window creak again, thinking it was Shrek. It wasn't. Not even close. "Sleeping well, you treacherous dog?" A smooth, deep voice asked me in my ear. I abruptly sat up, my eyes wide. I looked around cautiously...the room was empty. "N-No...that's...no." I told myself, rolling over and throwing the blankets over my head. I sat there, holding myself and breathing a little heavier. I felt a tug at my sheets..."WHATTHEHELL!?" I screamed, feeling the blanket being ripped off of me. I shrieked, freaking out and thrashing around...but the room was still empty.

What the fuck was going on?! I **know** that somebody is in here! Things like this don't just happen out of nowhere! I felt my heart thumping against my chest as I got up, keeping watchful of my surroundings. The room went silent. So quiet that I could hear my own breathing. I heard a sharp click and whipped my head around to see what it was. "W-What...the...?" The lock on my door had been touched. It was locked. I can easily unlock it. I stepped over towards my door, very leery of what was going on. I kept a vigilant eye on the window as I approached my door. I simply unlocked the door. Nothing happened. I shrugged, feeling as though my goddamn insomnia was getting the best of me. I grumbled as I turned around to go back to my bed...but somebody was on my bed. "Hello, young lady...miss me?" It was HIM. GhiraHIM. He laid on his side, one leg bent with one hand resting on that knee, the other supporting his cheek. He teased me and let his long, snakey tongue slither around out of his mouth. I shuddered and tried to scream, but for some reason...no sound would come out.

"That's right, Megan dearest. You're under **my** control now. I've managed to invade your dreamland. After your precious Link 'killed' me, of course I came back. Why, what else would you expect from a demon Lord? We _don't_ die, we only...fall from time to time. You can never erase me from existence. I on the other hand can send you to the pits where you will burn for all eternity...unless.." He sat up, combing a hand through his snow white hair. I couldn't move, he really WAS controlling my dream! But it all looked and felt so **real.** "Unless what, scumbag!?" I sassed, glaring at the demon Lord s he got up and strut over. I grumbled more, trying so hard to move but was unsuccessful every time. Ghirahim came up to me, leering over me because he was much taller then me. "Unless you be a good girl while I do this..." He cooed, snapping his fingers and making a red aura form around my body. I gasped sharply as my body helplessly hovered over towards my bed.

(Third person point of view)

The red magical aura trapped her, making it impossible for her to move her limbs. Megan huffed and snarled as she tried to escape, failing miserably. He snickered, running his right thumb over his bottom lip as he looked her up and down. "That's it...nice and easy." Ghirahim purred, snapping his fingers again to make the magic work even more. The red aura put a pressure on Megan's body, tearing her dress apart and revealing her black bra and panties. She blushed and writhed in the red aura, unable to be heard by anyone since this was Ghirahim's reality..."S-STOP IT! DON'T LOOK AT ME! PUT MY DRESS B-BACK ON ME!" She yelled with a cracking voice. Ghirahim shook his head with a smirk and waved a finger. "You're going to pay for what you and Link did to me. Pay...with your body." He slid off his cloak, summoning a small dagger in his right hand. He stalked over to her floating body, using the sharp tip of the blade to cut the center of her bra, revealing her round, bouncy breasts. Her face turned darker red as she shrieked again, shaking her head quickly. Ghirahim licked his upper white lip, staring at her bare chest with lustful eyes.

He used the sharp tip of the dagger to slowly trail down her chest, stomach, abdomen...until he got to her black panties. She couldn't do a thing to stop him. He leaned his face down and breathed hot air onto her flat stomach, making her tremble and gasp. "Mmm...you smell delicious, Megan." Ghirahim complimented before rolling the wet tip of his red tongue along her warm, smooth skin just above her belly button. Megan threw her head back and yelped, her face now crimson and steamy. Ghirahim spun the dagger in his hand before quickly slicing off her black panties. She was now bare and venerable. "Y-You pervert!" She yipped, struggling so much to fight the overwhelming desires building up in her body. Ghirahim could smell the heat radiating off of her body. She was getting turned on by his dominant play..."Behave, little lady. Master Ghirahim will be giving the orders now." He snapped his fingers again and made the red aura disappear. Megan instantly reached for the blankets, but her hands were caught in on of his. He smirked down at her, summoning red cuffs to keep her wrists joined together. "Tsk tsk..." He said with a chuckle, raising an eyebrow at her. He grabbed her upper legs tight and forced them apart, looking down at her quivering vulva with a drooling tongue. She squirmed, trying with all her might to stop him.

Ghirahim picked up the blade once more, using the dagger to slice the white fabric where his pelvis was to expose his tall, throbbing erection. She trembled even more, her inner thighs warming up as she gawked at his hard, hot length. It had a bead of precum at the tip...he kept firm grip on her legs, keeping them forced apart as he brought the head of his erection closer and closer to her wet cunt...she couldn't get away, nor could she handle the erotic scene too much longer before giving in. Ghirahim leaned down and whispered in her ear, "...I won't stop until you call me **master**.." seconds later he roughly pushed the tip of his hard-on inside of her tight, soaked walls. She sharply gasped before letting out an echoing scream, her face blood red. Ghirahim grunted as he pushed the rest of his large, thick cock inside of her, making her cunt bleed. Megan bit her lip hard nd made muffled squeals, her legs shaking and her body beginning to sweat. The demon lord smirked and began thrusting at a hard yet slow pace, slamming his cock in and out of her again and again. She yipped each time that the head of his length his her sweet spot, turning her screams into small croaks of satisfaction. Her leaking pussy squeezed his erection, lubricating it so that he was able to thrust faster. She started panting lightly, her breasts bouncing forward and back to the rhythm of his thrusts.

Ghirahim huffed and grunted, locking eyes with her as he kept fucking her virgin pussy. He breathed heavily as he increased his pace, pounding her gooey insides and making wet noises between their thighs. Intimate fluids spurt down her inner thighs and trickled onto the bedsheets. "She cried out, "S-Sto-AGH!-Stooppp ittt~" Her cry turned into a loud, tasty moan as he thrusted faster, hitting his pelvis against her pussy rapidly. He panted into her ear, ignoring her plea and continued fucking her senseless. Her body drove forward and back, her breasts shining with sweat as her hot, juicy insides started swelling in pleasure. She moaned again, louder and without holding back. "M-Make it stop! Makeitstop!~" She begged in a whimper, panting quickly with drool dripping off of her tongue. Ghirahim shook his head, growling as he bit her neck and thrusted roughly, forcing her body forward and back even more. Her wet pussy clamped down on his cock, signaling that she was about to experience her first orgasm. His length leaked precum inside of her as it kept pounding her, fucking her harder and harder until-"I-I CAN'T T-TAKE ANYMORE! M-M-MAAAAsstterr!~" She sensually screamed at the top of her lungs, her body convulsing violently. Her legs twitched and her chest heaved as she hit her climax hard. Ghirahim rammed into her once more before making a deep muffled groan of pleasure into her neck, hitting his orgasm and spurting pools of white semen inside of her. His cum came in waves, filling her to the top and then leaking down pat both of their thighs...

He took his teeth out of her neck, breathing heavily and smirking like a devil as he locked eyes with Megan. She was breathless, her body sweaty and exhausted. She couldn't move, but this time for an entirely different reason..."Good girl~" Ghirahim said huskily...

She woke up after that, feeling someone shake her awake. It was Link! "Hey! Megan, are you alright?" He asked worrily, looking at her with a fixed expression. She slowly blinked, her face still dark red and her body still sweating...but her clothes were back on. Was that a wet dream...or something else?


End file.
